guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mhenlo's Request
Just saw you add the cat Karlos, it's kind of both a Prophecies and Factions quest though isn't it? You need both to get this quest so classifying it as a strictly Factions isn't quite right, if you only have Factions you won't get it. Dunno I might be overthinking it. --Xasxas256 14:04, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Maybe make a Category:Crossover Quests? ::Why not just put it in both categories...? --Tinarto 21:39, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Bugged? *Bugged I have this quest and my party cannot find Mhenlo. We've been all around north kryta province. There is no quest marker, just the text of the region colored green. ::Where exactly is he supposed to be? :::Edit: figured it out and updated. *Still bugged This quest is bugged. When I originally went through this quest, I: #was grouped; #may or may not have had DNKP active, not knowing that it caused a problem with the quest; #allowed the group leader to drive the quest and speak with the NPCs. After we landed in Bejunkan Pier, the group leader spoke with Dockhand Quangnai, the "!" went away, and we continued on. A short time later, I noticed that the quest said "(completed)" but had not closed out, so I determined that I would simply go back and speak with the NPC later. After speaking to Jiaju Tai to get back to the Pier, the Dockhand was missing. I checked guildwiki, found that DNKP may have caused a problem, and abandoned DNKP and tried again. No dice. I abandoned DNKP *and* Mhenlo's Request, started fresh on Mhenlo's Request, and the Dockhand *still* wasn't on the docks where he was supposed to be. At this point, I don't believe I can complete the quest because the dockhand won't appear for me. I want my 1000 xp! :( --Eudas :Followup: Was finally able to complete the quest. Wound up grouping with a Lev 20 W/R, then activated the "go to cantha" choice from Jiaju Tai. The other guy didn't appear with me (maybe he didn't have a factions account) but the Dockhand was there and I was able to accept the quest reward. Yay! Eudas 09:54, 5 May 2006 (CDT) I've found that if you have DNKP in your log but you have not completed the first step - talk to Firstwatch Sergio - the outside spawns don't change and Mhenlo appears as expected. Want to note this? Kessel 21:23, 1 July 2006 (CDT) -------------------------- I believe it is bugged . Same thing happened to me, could not find Mhenlo (in Mhenlo's request mish). However I found a workaround. It seems it is associated with the DNKP mission. Here's what worked for me. 1) Abandon both Defend North Kryta Province(DKNP) quest (if in your mission log) and Mhenlo's request (quest to bring you to Cantha) 2) Exit completely from Guild Wars 3) Get Mhenlo's request again in Lions Arch from Firstwatch Sergio 4) Go out to Lion's Arch alone , no party member with you and Mhenlo appeared alone too. Ascalon Settlement related bug fixed? I had Ascalon Settlement active and Mhenlo was there. I did not have Defend North Kyrta active, nor was it available yet (I hadn't done Defend Droknar's Forge yet). I had started Ascalon Settlement a few times (got the party to follow me) but hadn't ever completed it. yea i think its fixed cuz when i did the quest i had the ascalon settlement on. --Asianidiot 07:12, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Afflicted Anyone else notice that there are afflicted at the pier if you go the group a few stairs above, where they talk with Jamei? Repeatedly I've ran into two Afflicted's spawning near them, always a Necromancer and an Elementalist, level 20's. Slvrwolf 10:21, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Survivor Should some1 warn about the afflicted spawning killing your survivor for the fifth time?! :Maybe you shouldn't solo? I never go on quests without a party, and esp not when I'm going for survivor O_o" --- -- (s)talkpage 17:55, 30 October 2008 (UTC)